Consumers desire instant, on-demand access to their money, banking services, and important documents. In some situations, vendors may demand cash payment from consumers, but a consumer may not have any cash on hand. A consumer may then have to search for an automated teller machine (ATM) near their location, and may be forced to pay ATM fees if they use an ATM that is not associated with their banking institution. Furthermore, once a consumer finds an ATM, there is a risk that ATM lines are long or that the ATM is not functioning. Additionally, ATMs pose security risks due to so called ATM skimming, where thieves use hidden electronics to steal personal information stored on a credit or debit card at an ATM. Other security risks include an increased likelihood of individuals viewing your personal information while you use an ATM.
Consumers also may misplace their credit or debit card, have their credit or debit card stolen, or be subjected to account fraud. In such instances, a consumer's banking institution may send the consumer a replacement credit or debit card through the postal service, or the consumer may travel to a local banking location to receive a replacement card. But these actions are time consuming, and prevent the consumer from easily accessing money. Furthermore, delivery of replacement credit and debit cards poses an increased cost and security risk because human delivery may be required.
Consumers may also require fast delivery of important documents and financial instruments. For example, a consumer may need to sign a contract before a deadline, or need a cashier's check to make a payment. But delivery of contracts and other important documents can be time consuming and expensive because human delivery may be required, and may also have security risks.
Furthermore, delivery systems may have security concerns that may not adequately prevent fraud. For example, a hand signature may be required for hand delivery of important documents, but such hand signatures are prone to forgery.
In view of the shortcomings of current systems and methods for providing access to money, banking services, and important documents, an on-demand, quick, secure, and convenient mechanism for providing access to money, banking services, and important documents is desired.